You Hollow Out My Hungry Eyes
by synesthesiaa
Summary: One-shot songfic inspired by Taking Back Sunday's 'Makedamnsure.' When Bond is captured by Silva on the island, he tries so hard to fight against the devious man. Yet little does he that Silva is a man on a mission set on breaking through Bond's defenses.


Pairing: Silva/Bond

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own these two nor the whole Bond franchise, I'm just borrowing the characters. I also don't own the lyrics to this song by Taking Back Sunday, it only inspired me.

Warning: Slutty, slashy fun. If that offends you then you have been warned. Also I'm aware that this is an alternate version and that Bond actually succumbs to Silva's charms but this was just too fun to write. And I wrote this with a bottle of tequila on a Friday night on a whim instead of revising for uni finals. Please excuse any grammar issues, I just had to settle the demons in my head with these two, it's like my whole world now revolves around this ship and nothing else.

YOU HOLLOW OUT MY HUNGRY EYES

_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought, you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

Before noticing anything about his features, he first noticed his eyes. Brown, sarcastic pupils glared at him, as if seeing through his very core. Bond couldn't avert his own gaze from that hypnotic one. He managed to notice that his flamboyant captor was slowly advancing towards him, strutting ever so slowly while rambling on about some extended metaphor. Everything from the ridiculously printed shirt to his slick blonde hair seemed to show benevolence, but those eyes told a whole other story. Cold, oozing charisma and full of sin they approached Bond. His gaze burned down on him as Silva came up to Bond who shifted in his seat, not particularly pleased by the story of the two rats.

"Just look at you, barely held together by your pills… and your drink…" Silva said shaking his head in mock pity as he pulled up a chair across from Bond, his posture relaxed and his expression snug. He was a man on a mission, one that Bond wasn't keen on figuring out.

"She sent you here knowing you are NOT ready, knowing that you will LIKELY die. Mummy was very bad."

Silva's fingers made contact with the top button of Bond's shirt who instantly froze, tensing up. He tried to maintain composure and keep his breathing normal, yet his mind was reeling, a thousand thoughts per millisecond running through his synapses. He doubted that Silva would attempt to do anything to him, yet the way the man stared into his soul made him doubt everything including his very existence. He wished with all his might that his hands were free so he could push the evasive man away. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine something like this would be possible. All kinds of ghastly and sadistic tortures he was prepared for but this, sitting with his hands handcuffed to a chair all while being gazed down by this intense man was beyond torturous. It was oddly intimidating and for some reason, electrifying. Bond felt every single one of his cells alive with acute conscience.

"Ooh," Silva quizzically said while examining Bond's bullet wound, caressing the scar tissue delicately, almost lovingly. His hand travelled across his sternum to the physical location of his heart. "See what she's done to you?" He questioned softly, his chocolate eyes looking up from the wound to meet Bond's intense aquamarine ones.

"Well, she's never tied me to a chair…" Bond slowly interjected with hypocrisy, hoping to buy time so he could get the man who was sending sparks through his fingertips to his very core. He desperately needed to figure out a way to free himself before he lost control. Most of all, he had to show Silva that his suggestive advances had no effect on him.

"Her loss. Oh how you're trying to remember your training now…" Silva purred, the ghost of a grin spreading across his lips and those eyes hooding with desire. Tracing his hand on Bond's chest, over his neck when Bond felt himself let out a harsh, tiny breath through his nose, one that he hoped Silva missed. But his captor was two steps ahead of him, not missing a beat and seeing the change in his prey. His all too perfect mouth started forming into a Cheshire cat smile in triumph.

His fingers skimmed his collar bone up to his Bond's chiselled jaw line, his thumb caressing his captive's Adam's apple. Bond could do nothing but stare at Silva with a vacant expression on his face, slightly clenching his lips to make himself concentrate on keeping his poker face intact, to fight the intense feelings of carnalities that were dashing through his mind.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

"What the regulatory training for this?" Silva urged him on, basking in his dominance and letting his tongue run over his own lips with obvious intent. Bond tried to remember back to his training days, anything to keep the fire at bay that he felt in his carotid under Silva's fingertips. Hell, he could barely remember his own name at this current moment, it was like the only thing he could focus on was the intense electrical tie he felt to the cunning man sitting mere inches away from him, torturing him not with force but with the deadliest weapon of all… charm. He knew all he had to do was outwit Silva, maybe then that would break the unexplainable reaction every cell in his body seemed to be having towards Silva's erotic touches.

"…For this… Well there's a first time for everything…" Silva calmly continued, fully aware at how hard Bond was fighting a battle he knew he would lose within himself. Suddenly, Bond felt an inferno from within on his thighs as he realized Silva's big palms were gently rubbing them suggestively. Silva's own knee was between them, trapping his legs open, leaving Bond open for his exploration. Bond swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing and his mind blanking. He felt his concentration break as his imagination went wild with animalistic scenarios. He felt a twitch in his groin and his pulse quickened, sending his mind on overdrive. The fabric in his exquisitely tailored Hermes slacks suddenly felt so tight. He felt everything in that second, from the intoxicating and slightly venomous scent of Silva's cologne which clouded his brain to the dry sensation in his mouth. Being unable to do nothing but smile coyly, "what makes you think this is my first time?"

"Oh Mister Bond!" Silva gasped, taken aback. Suddenly, that delicious contact was broken and Bond felt a void on his thighs as Silva lifted his hands, backing away slightly, clearly surprised at his victim's response. Yet as he pulled away he stopped, and started to stare Bond down. Lifting his eyebrows in mock surprise, he lifted his right hand and ran a forefinger over his own lips, as if contemplating his next move. Finally, much to Bond's failed attempted chagrin, Silva seemed to have a change of heart and retracted back to Bond, a hand on his knee this time and the proximity between the two men even smaller.

"Stop. Trying. To. Fight. It." He whispered one slow word at a time against Bond's lips. His cologne and words overtook Bond. And with that Silva completely closed the space between them, crushing Bonds' lips with him. It was like fire meeting ice. His cold lips collided harshly with Bond's hot ones, every nerve ending was aflame and Bond could do nothing but let out a small groan as his instincts took over. He had no idea what was happening, the demeanour and self-control he spent his whole life perfecting had betrayed him. The only thing he ever had that was truly his own, the ability to be able to hide his feeling, had left him this vulnerable and helpless being at the mercy of Silva. He had nothing to lose anymore. He felt Silva push against his lips harder, clearly showing dominance. His hands were now on his thighs again, travelling up north at a torturously slow pace. An icy tongue licked Bond's upper lip and he felt like he was an inexperienced pre-teen again, not sure on how to respond to the alien feeling of the other man's invitation. He felt Silva take his bottom lip between his, lightly running teeth along it. His own tongue probed his captor, feeling teeth much too perfect to be real. Cold porcelain sent shocks through his tongue into his core with was blazing with desire. Suddenly Silva forcefully dominated his mouth, forcing Bond's lips apart sucking out the air out of him. Bond let him, he had lost the fight. Silva continued forcefully assaulting the agent's mouth but through his hungry dominance as he realized Bond wasn't fighting, he paused. He let his lips rest against Bond's, not wanting to create space between them. Without parting, he opened his eyes and let out a low chuckle from somewhere within. Pulling back fully, he stared at a panting and gasping Bond whose mouth was parted and eyes slitted.

"Ah Mister Bond, I thought you had more fight than that. Is there really nothing of the previous 007 left? Did he drown in that river?" Silva mocked, clearly pleased with himself, the cold eyes now blazing with pure, unfiltered lust. His hand was resting against Bond's package, enjoying the response he was able to draw out of the agent.

"Why fight something that will die on its own?" Bond managed to let out a raspy reply as his eyes travelled to where Silva had put his hand. A place that demanded way more attention than it was currently getting.

"Ah but you see, this is where you are wrong. I intend to die another day. In fact, you see what comes around from all this jumping and fighting? It's exhausting. And I'd much rather spend my energy on much more pleasurable pastimes…" He squeezed Bond's growing cock through the fabric of his dark slacks, eyes never leaving the agent's face who threw his head back in agony at the caress, shutting his eyes and grinding his teeth.

"You see, I waited such a long time for this," Silva continued throatily, slowly stroking him through the material. "I fully intend to enjoy every single second of seeing you like this. Nothing gives me more pleasure than being two steps ahead of everyone. I knew it well before you that eventually this is what you will give in to. And you did. I win."

Recoiling from the pool of pleasure he was slowly drowning in, Bond slowly managed in a gruff voice "I have no soul, I'm an assassin."

"Don't worry, your soul is now mine. I'll take good care of you, better than mummy ever did." And with that Silva fully reached a hand into Bond's slacks and got a grip on his rock hard cock. Bond let out a loud defeated gasp bucked his hips in the chair, no longer even attempting to fight against Silva. He could no nothing in that moment but allow his traitorous body to command as Silva started jerking the agent off expertly. He clearly wanted to prolong Bond's helpless anguish. His calloused hand created a delicious friction that was about to send Bond over the edge at Silva's command.

"Cum for me James" Silva finally hissed hungrily. Bond had started to see the white stars exploding behind his eyes. His mind blanked as pleasure coursed through his veins and it was as if Silva's cologne had manifested itself into his senses. He could do nothing but close his glacial eyes and let the wave of his orgasm take him. With one final pump of Silva's fist, Bond exploded and fell off that mountain and into the waterfall of his orgasm which had him shuddering and gasping for air while the handcuffs behind his back cut into his wrists.

Afterwards, it was as if the earth stopped rotating. For a few moments Bond sat extremely still, allowing his heart to return to normal and his breathing to slow. And then it started spinning again, but on a brand new axis. He was brought back to reality with a clearing of a throat, when he opened his eyes, he knew that nothing would be the same again. _This is the end, _he thought bitterly. All this time he was a marked man, yet he was the only one who refused to see it. Him failing his tests at M16 was just one of the many signs that his life as the good guy working for his country, for M, was over. His fate was sitting in front of him and as usual, he had made sure that Bond was the last one to realize it. Like the true hacker he was, he hacked into his very soul, owning it. Finally, Bond opened his eyes. Silva sat in front of him, enjoying the helpless Bond. The look in Silva's sinister eyes was pure victory. He was wiping his hand on a silk handkerchief not taking his gaze of the exhausted Bond. He slowly, without breaking contact brought a forefinger to his mouth and licked it clean, satisfied with himself as he smiled deviously. Bond averted the gaze, shifting his eyes to the ground, unable to watch the carnal actions of his captor.

"Now now, this is what she made us." Silva calmly said, taking Bond's chiselled face into his hands, making his eyes meet his again. "We are the two rats left…for once stop fighting. "Bond let out a sigh and closed his eyes in acceptance of his fate. He saw nothing but bodies of water behind his eyelids, feeling as if the very sky had fallen over his existence as 007.

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me._


End file.
